Parkinson's disease (PD) is a common degenerative neurological disease, affecting approximately 1 million Americans. Advances in the treatment and management of PD over the past ten years have increasingly required general neurologists to seek advice from Movement Disorders specialists in order to optimize PD patient care. Specifically, Movement Disorders specialists are now managing patients considering and undergoing surgical treatments for PD (e.g. deep brain stimulation [DBS]), as well as routine clinical management for both early and late stage PD. Furthermore, with advances in the understanding of the pathophysiology of PD, new strategies for slowing the course of PD are emerging. As these therapies have begun to move to clinical trials, patient access to these trials has been and will likely continue to be primarily through PD centers. We have a network of PD specialists in or near Long Island, NY with a combination of practical experience in the management of PD, extensive clinical trial experience, and clinical research excellence related to the development of imaging methods for assessing therapies for PD. The Long Island region comprises a general population of approximately 5 million people, but our catchment area also includes parts of Manhattan, Queens, Brooklyn, and Staten Island. Our Movement Disorders Center currently follows approximately 2,500 PD patients, and we have participated or led >20 PD clinical trials; in total, we have enrolled 50 subjects in the NET-PD trials. With our combination of PD clinical trial and research experience and a very broad population base, we are uniquely positioned to continue participating successfully in the large-scale simple neuroprotective clinical trial for PD. This is supported by our highly successful recruitment of subjects to date.